In general, a cash register is a device for processing various data involved in selling a product and informing the user of the result so as to be used to smooth information management. Such a cash register widely ranges from one being able to handle only simple sales to a Point of Sales (POS) system that can manage the distribution economy such as market research and inventory survey. Hereinafter, the term electronic cash register controlled by a microprocessor is used as a broad concept including a low-cost cash register to a POS terminal.
A point of sale (POS) terminal as a kind of electronic cash register is a device used to facilitate management of information on sales by informing sellers of various data accompanying sales of the products at the seller of the products, and POS terminals equipped with functions to manage the distribution economy such as market research and inventory survey have been developed and partially used.
Generally, the POS terminal includes a data input means for inputting data, a central processing unit for processing the input data and processing various information on sales, a memory for storing information necessary for data processing, and a data output means for outputting various data.
The data input unit may include a key input unit for inputting data, a barcode reader, an optical scanner reader, a credit card inquiry device, and so on, and the data output means may include a printer device for outputting various processing results as a document and a display device for displaying various processing results as images.
Meanwhile, when products are sold, in order to print various details such as price, quantity, total amount, payment amount and balance on a receipt and issue it, these ECRs include a receipt printer and an automatic cutter that automatically cuts out the printed receipt before it is issued.
These automatic cutters consist of a blade for cutting the receipt and a drive motor for moving the blade, and if jam occurs, for example, after the sales data is printed on the receipt, the blade of the automatic cutter is driven, causing a paper jam at the moment of cutting the receipt or foreign matter is caught inside the automatic cutter and the blade driving motor inside the automatic cutter is not smoothly driven, there is a problem that the motor and the motor driving circuit components are continuously defective due to the overload being continuously applied to the motor.
To solve this problem, in the prior art, as disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-1999-038936 entitled “Automatic Cutter Drive Control Method of Cash Register”, a driving time of the blade is counted, and if the driving time of the blade is longer than a predetermined reference time, a configuration for determining that an error has occurred is proposed.
However, since this conventional invention merely compares the driving time of the blade with a predetermined reference time, when the driving time of the blade exceeds a predetermined reference time, there is a problem in that it can not accurately determine whether or not a load is actually generated in a motor or the like, and only processes it by occurrence of an error. In addition, when a load is generated in the motor and an overcurrent flows, since the overcurrent continues to flow until the predetermined reference time elapses, there is a problem that the motor or the drive circuit is damaged. In particular, in the case of a driving circuit, since the semiconductor device is mostly composed of a semiconductor device, there is a possibility that the device may be damaged or broken even in an instant overcurrent.
In addition, when the occurrence of the jam phenomenon is solved, since there is no separate processing procedure, there is a problem that it is difficult to automatically return to the normal operation state again.